The invention concerns a method of starting an internal combustion engine.
Starting internal combustion engines, in particular stationary internal combustion engines, represents a high stress on the components involved. When starting an internal combustion engine generally, a gear, the starter pinion, driven by an auxiliary motor, engages into a gear ring connected to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine and accelerates the internal combustion engine to a speed of revolution thereof, at which the engine can automatically run. The loading involved concerns the mechanical components and in particular the auxiliary motor. In the case of electric auxiliary motors, these are the electric windings and the starter battery.
An aspect which is relevant to safety is that, during the starting procedure, combustible mixture is pumped into the exhaust manifold and thus the risk of flash fires increases with the duration of the starting procedure.
It is therefore usual for the above-indicated reasons for the maximum permissible duration of a starting procedure to be restricted by a predetermined time.
A disadvantage with starting procedures according to the state of the art is that unsuccessful attempts at starting are frequent, that is to say attempts at starting which do not lead to the internal combustion engine automatically running.